


Crystal Dictionary

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A dictionary like my herb one, only it's about crystals and their properties. Comment if you want me to include a specific crystal or gem.





	1. A

**A**metrine  
This crystal can be formed naturally or artificially. Citrine is basically amethyst that has been heated, so its color and energy changes. Ametrine comes from this same heating process done incompletely. Ametrine combines the two crystals' properties, and brings serenity, relieves tension, and increases creativity.


	2. C

**C**hrysocolla  
This crystal is said to calm, cleanse, and re-energize all of the chakras. It can draw out guilt, heals heartache and increases the capacity for love. It may also improve communication and psychic intuition. It encourages inner-balance and self-awareness.


End file.
